


【杨平x容齐】清白之年（第二十四章）

by aprilling



Category: 3066
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilling/pseuds/aprilling





	【杨平x容齐】清白之年（第二十四章）

刀车码起来真累人……  
********************************************

黑漆漆的云纹顶棚在眼前摇晃，一条腿被大力的折起，按压在胸口上，另一条腿无力的荡在一边，痛感从下体传来，咆哮着遍布全身，容齐在杨平俯下身凑过来时闭上了眼睛，他不想把杨平残暴凶狠的样子记在心里，只希望一会儿杨平发泄完放了他，自己就可以把今夜的一切都忘掉。

杨平原本急迫的吻，在容齐扭过头闭上双眼的一瞬，变成了埋于白皙颈间的野蛮撕咬，腰身猛地用力一顶，撞到火热的更深处，终于听到容齐的第一声呻吟。

“……唔！”

“怎么样容齐……”杨平粗暴的冲撞着，力度大到近乎把他顶穿，“……我和那个小丫头比起来，谁让你更爽，嗯？”

痛，痛感密布全身，容齐止不住的颤抖，不断倒吸冷气，根本说不出一句话。

他平生第一次知道，情爱之事原来也是会杀死人的。

不，今夜他与杨平之间的交合，不能以情爱冠名，此刻杨平刺进他体内的，是一把复仇的刀，而自己这个“背叛者”理应乖顺的接受一切惩罚。

可是为什么，心还是这么痛呢？

不是说肉体痛到极致，心就不会再有感觉了吗？

分开近三年，身体知道他有多么渴望杨平，渴望这个曾带领他体味过极致欢愉的少年，现在少年终于又回到了自己体内，他却难过的只想逃。

在杨平的恶语中被粗暴的扯掉底裤，少的近乎可怜的前戏，杨平对待他，就像对待一个破烂的玩具，没有缠绵温柔的吻，只有一瞬间被撕裂着贯穿的剧痛，火热的异物撑挤着内壁，杨平撞进来的一瞬，他感觉似乎有血从那里涌了出来。

双手被绑着压在身下，身体没有频率的摇晃，泪水还是顺着眼角滑了下去。

容齐在一片潮湿的黑暗中，绝望的意识到，修补不好了，他和平儿根本不可能再回到从前，平儿把对自己的恨，用最直白的方式告诉了他。

“听说你们夜夜同房，就是在我抱你的那张床上么？容齐…你可真厉害啊……”

杨平把他的一条腿拉倒肩上，方便更深地进入，那凶狠的力度，几乎要把他身下的木桌撞散。

“现在我回来了，想找人泄欲的话，找我不是更合适吗？”他歪过头，笑着啃噬容齐细瘦的脚踝。

“我们之前做过那么多次，每次你都喜欢的不得了，太久没被我抱，身体是不是都忘了？别怕，夜还很长，我会在你体内灌满我的东西，帮你好好记起我的滋味。”

“唔……”

粗大的凶器猛然从体内抽离，杨平俯身抱起他，复又将他翻过去脸朝下半趴在桌子上，撩起衣服下摆，将喷张的炙热抵在白嫩的臀瓣间。

“既然你不肯让我吻，倒不如就用省心省力的后进位，热情干脆，一入到底。”

再一次被大力的进入到深处，疼痛铺天盖天地，容齐终于撑不住的开始小声求饶。

“放…放过我吧……太痛了…”

哀求没有换来半丝怜惜，反倒更加激怒了杨平，他俯下身，一只手臂从容齐的胸前揽过，掐住已经满是齿痕的脖子，下身依旧粗暴猛烈。

“放过你，谁来放过我？我背弃了父皇，背弃了天下，最终得到了什么？我不是说过让你等我么！为什么背叛我？

是不是打从你接近我的第一天起，就是想要利用我？

没有人想要杨平，你们一个个想要的就只有太子！”

容齐在杨平的钳制下挣扎着摇头，他想说，不是的，不是平儿以为的那样，可是他动弹不得，身体被杨平压住，心被愧疚压垮，他一丝一毫都动弹不得。

他很想转过去，伸手用力抱紧一边哽咽一边施暴的杨平，他能感觉到对自己残忍并没有让杨平体会到报复的快乐，他痛苦，杨平一样也不好过，可胸腔里的空气却越来越稀薄，眼前的一切在濒临窒息的疼痛中逐渐模糊。

“容齐…你好狠的心，连我冒死从北境带回的玉坠都能轻易赠与他人，那个丫头就那么好么？你回答我啊……”

思绪越来越轻，身体仿佛飘荡在半空，他隐约听见杨平用带着哭腔的声音在自己耳畔说着什么。

玉坠？玉坠我一直带着啊，不会送给任何人，平儿说过的话，我也都记得，木棉花的含义是，怜取眼前人……

可我是不是又让平儿受委屈了，不然他的声音听起来为什么这么难过？

“不……哭……”

“你说什么?”

杨平把耳朵凑到容齐嘴边，听到他用微弱的声音，断断续续的说，

“…平、平儿，不哭…”

身后的撞击停了下来，一具容齐非常熟悉的身体抱着他静止了一会。

“你还在乎平儿么？”

这是什么傻话，“当然…在乎啊。”

平儿可是容齐心尖上的人，齐哥哥最爱看平儿笑，所以偷偷雕刻了好多平儿笑着的小像。

别看平儿是太子，其实哄他开心啊，特别容易，世间的什么奇珍异宝他没见过，可一个亲手制作的花灯，一起放飞的风筝，就能让他露出灿烂的笑容。

“平儿不哭，齐哥哥陪你…贴花灯……”

轻柔的吻落在额头发间，一下又一下，是容齐久违的感觉，他微微抬起头，往那人怀中蹭了蹭。

“这些，你都还记得？”

当然记得，所有和平儿一起度过的岁月，都被他小心翼翼的珍藏着，他还要靠着这些回忆来度过漫长的余生，怎敢轻易遗忘？

一直束在背后的双手被解开，有人小心翼翼的擦掉他腿间的血迹又帮他穿好裤子，再一次仰躺在桌面上时，身上终于不那么难受了，头脑仍旧一片昏沉。

刚刚拥着他的那个怀抱不见了，有湿湿的风吹进来，他像是畏冷的孩子，微微睁开眼，去追找温暖的来源。

一滴液体“啪嗒”一下碎在他脸颊上，冰冰凉凉的。

模糊的视线终于清晰，伏在自己上方的是杨平布满泪痕的脸，少年在黑暗中无声的流泪，滴滴都让容齐心碎。

“不要再哭了……”

他想亲手把泪痕抹掉，可是肩膀太痛，容齐咬着牙也只能微微抬起一点点手臂。

杨平俯下身，拉过他的手贴到自己脸上，目光闪烁。

这样才对，这才是他一直思念的平儿，那个温柔又深情的少年终于回来了。

容齐努力睁大眼，想把十八岁的杨平仔细看清。

他痴痴的望着，一眨不眨，却见杨平身后骤然窜起一个黑影，高举着什么猛然朝杨平砸去，来不及呼喊，身体先于意识做出了反应，容齐一把将杨平朝旁侧大力推开，随即紧闭双眼，准备承接重物迎面袭来的剧痛。

蜷缩着等了一会，预想中的疼痛却没有到来，书房内乍然响起一阵瓷器从高处坠落的碎裂声。

容齐惊喘着睁开眼，眼前的一幕让他如遭雷殁。

方淳儿双手紧捂脖颈，嘴巴大张，满脸震惊的站在房间中央，脚下是一地的花瓶碎片，她身后的房门大开，风夹着雨将它吹的“咿呀”作响。

杨平完好无损的站在淳儿斜对面，手中不知何时竟多了一把滴血的匕首。

“淳儿！”

容齐猛地从桌上弹起，扑到淳儿面前，此时他才真正看清，淳儿的手指间有血不断涌出，眨眼间就已浸透她胸前的衣襟。

淳儿瞪大双眼望向容齐，张开嘴巴却只能从喉头“呜咙”出两声，便一头栽倒在他怀里。

一切发生的太离奇也太突然，一个时辰前，她还和容齐在这里又说有笑，谁能想到此刻，她竟然浑身染血的倒在容齐眼前。

容齐托着她坐下，满眼全是从她指间涌出的那一片触目惊心的红。

但他无论按得有多用力，那些温热的血液还是有办法像泉眼一样源源不断的从淳儿颈间流出。

淳儿仰头看向容齐，身体已经开始发冷，她知道自己的时间，不多了。

嘴巴里灌满了血，发不出声，她还有好多心里话没有对容齐说，看来都只能留到下辈子。

下辈子，淳儿还想做齐哥哥的妻子。

她听见容齐用颤抖的声音一遍遍的呼唤自己的名字，这是淳儿今生第一次被容齐紧紧抱在怀中，却也是最后一次。

不甘心啊，真是不甘心，她还是太弱小，不仅没办法拯救她的齐哥哥，还要以这样惨烈的方式死在他眼前。

对不起……

许是被突如其来的暴雨惊扰，淳儿躺在床上怎么也睡不着，索性起身，打算借着烛火把容齐宝贝得不得了的吊绳修好。

太久没有摆弄线绳，原本熟练的手法已变得生疏，不满意第一次的成品，淳儿把编好的吊绳拆开，又反复编织了几次，直到完全看不出修补过的痕迹，才满意的将吊坠攥在手心，撑了把伞去找容齐。

她记得容齐把吊坠交给自己时那十分不舍的模样，看来送他吊坠的人一定非常重要，就算内心酸楚，她也想将吊坠尽快物归原主，好让自己喜欢的人能够安心。

冒着骤雨来到书房，屋内却黑漆漆的，顺着门缝往里看，眼前画面惊得她险些尖叫出声。

有人在欺辱容齐，那人压在他身后，还掐住了他的脖子！

是谁！谁这么大胆，敢在皇宫内做这样的事！

几乎是同时一瞬间，淳儿眼前浮现出了太子的脸。

不管行凶者是谁，就算他是太子，也不能这样对待容齐！

需得赶快喊人救出他才行，刚走了两步淳儿又停下。

不行，如果喊来了侍卫，那么明天一早，所有人都会知道今晚璟王宫里发生了什么……

淳儿强迫自己定下心神，冷静的意识到今晚能救容齐的，只有她，而且必须要快。

四下张望，大婚当日皇帝赏赐给他们的蓝玉花瓶就在身后……

可是她失败了，冲进屋的时候，她忘了自己只有十五岁，十五岁的身体没有多少力气，也存不住多少鲜血，很快它们就都要流光了。

预知到了死亡的来临，她缓缓抽出一只手。

就在淳儿松手的刹那，一股血柱骤然窜起喷溅到容齐脸上，浓郁的血腥味，满手满脸都是。

“不！不！淳儿你干什么！不要松手！别松手！”

无视容齐的呼喊，淳儿抖动着从腰间摸出一样东西，可还没来得及递给容齐，便在一阵剧烈的抽搐后，缓缓闭上双眼，流尽了体内的最后一丝生气。

容齐眼睁睁的看着淳儿剧烈起伏的胸口一点点平息，怀里的人已经没了心跳，血却还在一刻不停的往外流，容齐的身上身下一片猩红。

“淳儿……淳儿？醒一醒……”

杨平走过来在容齐身旁蹲下，扔掉染血的匕首，把浑身颤抖目光呆滞的容齐揽进怀中，轻声道，

“别叫了，她已经死了。”

近三年在南境的生活，让杨平养成了刀不离身的习惯，皇帝虽然收回了他的兵权，却没有剥夺他练武的权利，更何况对他来说，习武是他在异乡消磨时光的最好方式。

在感知到危险的一刹，他本能的开启了防御模式，抽刀挥刀一气呵成。

只是他万万没想到，这一刀下去，划开的不是身后人的手臂，而是方淳儿的喉咙。

破喉是杀人最快的方法之一，不消半刻被刺者就会血流而亡，死亡的过程越快，感知的痛苦便越少。

杨平垂眼看着淳儿的尸体，内心一片平静，这是他第二次亲手杀人，远不及第一次那样慌乱恐惧，他突然想起那个年轻镖客曾说过的话——

「杀第一个人是最难的，一旦开始了，杀下去就变得很容易。」

真的是这样么？

还是说，其实早在他第一次见到方淳儿的时候，就有了杀掉她的念头。

身侧满地的瓷器碎片，是方淳儿的武器。

承认吧，其实你也想杀掉我，对吧？

嫉妒，是诡诈的恶魔，我们都是他的傀儡。

杨平又低下头看着被他弄得满身伤痕眼神空洞的容齐，惨然的意识到，原来今夜死在他手上的，并不只有方淳儿一个。

他还亲手，杀死了容齐。

门外传来一阵慌乱的脚步声，有人跑过来，在他们身后猛然驻足。

杨平回过头，半身被雨水淋湿的邝露惨白着一张脸站在门口，环视过一片狼藉的书房，愣了一会，随即一步跨进来，将身后的门死死关住。

邝露在杨平身边蹲下，撑起裙摆，将花瓶的碎片尽数拾起，语气坚定的对杨平道，“刚刚书房的声音特别大，除了我以外一定还有别人听到了，可能正在赶过来，一会儿我负责引开他们，请太子带着玉公子尽快离开！”

杨平不解的看着她，邝露异常冷静的反应，像是对刚刚房内发生的一切了然于心。

“你……”

对上杨平疑惑的脸，邝露手上动作不停，急切的说道，“其实太子对玉公子的心意，邝露一直都知道，所以才总是在深夜，帮太子把璟王宫的侍卫们引开……”

她又万分心疼的看向杨平怀中满身血污对眼前的一切无知无觉的容齐，“……来不及了太子，快带着玉公子走吧，若是你们的事情被人知道，玉公子怕是再也活不成了。”

原来是邝露在暗中应和，难怪过去每次他都能顺利潜入容齐的房间……

“我们走了，你怎么办？今晚发生的事，要如何解释？”

邝露一把抓过带血的匕首握在手中，“我会对他们说，人是我杀的。”

“什么？”

“邝露身为侍女，却对玉公子暗生情愫，因为嫉妒皇子妃与玉公子恩爱，所以亲手杀了她。”

不待杨平开口，邝露又道，“太子，眼下没有别的法子了，邝露去认罪，只能保护玉公子一时，若是你们的事情暴露，这宫中便再也无人可以护他了！更何况，方才邝露所言，并非全是谎话……”

邝露说的没错，淳儿虽然是自己错手杀死的，可人毕竟死了在璟王宫，就算他此刻去认罪，也必定会牵连到容齐。

而且，现在的容齐已经被他折磨的半人半鬼……

一切罪孽因他而起，可他却进退不得。

这真是噩梦般的一夜。

邝露走后，杨平抱着容齐回到他的寝房，又悄悄打来热水，为容齐擦拭身体，换上干净的衣服，容齐全程睁着眼却毫无反应，精神已经游离出肉身，他像一个玩偶般任人摆弄。

杨平捧起他的脸，轻轻刮擦他脸上的鲜血，可顽固的血渍却怎么也洗不掉，反倒是越擦越花，这曾是怎样清白出尘的一张脸，美的叫人移不开眼，可是他却把这张脸，彻底弄脏了。

是我错了，我太想得到你，最终却毁了你。

容齐，如果这世上真有孟婆汤，我愿倾尽所有讨一碗给你，好让你彻底忘记和我有关的一切，好好活下去。

做好了一切，杨平让容齐躺在床上，为他盖好被子，又抬手阖上他的双眼，自己环膝坐在地上，靠在木床边沿，呆呆的望着他。

睡吧，齐哥哥，什么都不要想，好好的休息，等你再醒来时，我就把邝露还给你。

我已经杀了你的妻子，不能再让一个真心爱你的人离你而去。

冷静下来的杨平已经想好了说辞，他一手造成的罪孽，怎能让一个小小的侍女去承担？

一会儿天亮了，他就到父皇面前认罪，说他喝醉了酒，妄图轻薄方淳儿，容齐前来阻止，被自己打伤，方淳儿也被自己失手所杀……

反正父皇已经对他失望透顶，无所谓再多加一项罪名。

只是他太累了，他马不停蹄的往回赶，竟一头栽进了深渊，再被押送地狱之前，他只想守在容齐身边，求得片刻喘息。

这一觉，杨平睡的很沉很沉，再睁开眼，天光已经大亮。

杨平缓缓起身，窗外风停雨歇，是时候，该由他亲自去了结这一切。

动身前，他还是想看容齐最后一眼，回过头，却发现床铺空空，本该安睡上面的人，不见了……

——TBC


End file.
